


Why? {jeongcheol}

by joengcheol



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, i dont know how to write pls dont sue me, this is my first time pls ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9980945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joengcheol/pseuds/joengcheol
Summary: Seungcheol and Jeonghan were paired up for a project.





	

“Alright everyone, you all have a new project to do. It will be done by pairs.”  
The class groans as the teacher continues explaining the task given. The school year is nearly ending, why do we need another project? Jeonghan sighs as he thinks of which person he’d be paired with. He secretly wishes for it to be Mingyu, hoping that he would do all the work. Jeonghan leans back on his chair, scanning the room for other potential partners who would do everything for him. “Jisoo’s a good candidate.” He ponders.

“Okay, here are the pairs. Jisoo and Hansol,”

“ _Oh, welp, nevermind._ ”

“Mingyu and Minghao,”

“ _Damnit_.”

“Seungcheol and Jeonghan,”

…

Seungcheol? S-Seungcheol? Isn’t he the class president?

Jeonghan spins his head, finding his partner and spots him at the very front row. The chair near the door, to be exact. He makes brief eye contact with him and he quickly looks away.

“Seungcheol. I remember that name.” He recalls the time in elementary school when they were classmates. They weren’t exactly close friends but Jeonghan remembered how he loved skinship. It annoyed the hell out of him and it made him avoid Seungcheol for a good 4 years. He doesn’t really know if he’s changed by now but, I guess it’s his time to find out.  
The teacher asks the pairs to all sit down beside each other and begin planning out their projects.  
“You have one whole month to finish this as the deadline is on the last day of school. Of course, you can submit it earlier if you want to.” The teacher explains. Everyone nods their heads and starts their work. Jeonghan stands up from his seat and goes to where his partner is sitting. He taps his shoulder and as Seungcheol whips his head back and looks at Jeonghan, he grins.

“Hey.”

“Hi.”

“It’s … been a long time, huh.”

“Yeah. It has.”

They awkwardly look at each other while Seungcheol offers the seat next to him. He pats the chair, telling him to sit down. Jeonghan does what he is told and avoids the gaze of the older one’s eyes. Why is he being so awkward? Seungcheol gets his notebook out and starts drawing. Once he was done, he shows it to his partner, sitting down next to him.

“How about this for the project?” He passes the notebook and points at the drawing.

“ _Wait, shit. I didn’t listen to what the project really was. I zoned out, didn’t I?_ ” 

“Uh. I kinda didn’t pay attention earlier. Could you perhaps explain to me what we’re supposed to do?” He could feel the embarrassment from the back of his ears.

“Oh? Uh, no problem! Our teacher wanted us to go somewhere where we feel most comfortable at or one with nature and he wants us to use that as a reference for 10 paintings.” He explains as he occasionally would look up in order to recall some parts.

“Wait, what the fuck? 10 paintings?!” he exclaims, a bit too loud. Seungcheol merely chuckles at his comment and Jeonghan can’t help but laugh with him. He points to the drawing that the president drew. “Is this the place where you wanted to go?” He nods and writes the name of the place. He looks at Jeonghan, eyes filled with joy.

“I used to go here all the time as a de-stressing place, I guess. It feels just like home to me.” He smiled widely. Jeonghan looks at him. “He has dimples. How cute.” He thought to himself. Before he knew it, His finger was poking his dimple. He quickly withdraws his finger and apologizes.

“SORRY OMG I GOT CARRIED AWAY I WAS JUST LOOKING AT YOUR DIMPLE AND I-“

“It’s fine.” He laughs. And Jeonghan laughs with him after a moment of embarrassment. Seungcheol puts his arm around him, still laughing. Jeonghan’s eyes widen and he gets a bit taken aback. They continue chuckling. As the laughter fades, Jeonghan could feel his heart beat fast. Seungcheol, too. Jeonghan used to hate the hugs or any form of skinship Seungcheol would do to him. He used to be so annoyed by him. But why is his heart racing whenever their skin would come in contact? Why are his eyes suddenly affixed to his? Why does he feel like he’s fallen in love with him?

**Author's Note:**

> ok its my first time writing and i am bad at it so pls bear with me
> 
> i dont even know if ill continue this, i just wanted new jEONGCHEOL FICS BC IM PRETTY SURE IVE READ 99% OF THOSE THAT ALREADY EXIST
> 
> feel free to comment some constructive criticism as english isnt my first language and my grammar is shit ok thx


End file.
